epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Dynamo the Magician vs Yugi Muto. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
It's time to D-D-D-DUEL!!!!!!!......and rap! Hello my dear friends and readers, and welcome back to another CvH battle! Like always, I'm very glad and pleased to see many people commenting on my work and give me as many suggestions as possible. It means a lot to me and I thank you so much from the bottom of my heart! You probably wonder why I chose Dynamo as an opponent for Yugi? Many of you will think: Oh look, here's an obscure character or If you really wanna choose a magician that does card tricks, why didn't you pick Chris Angel??. Well the explanation is simple. I chose Dynamo for 2 reasons. Because I love his tricks more than any other tricks performed by a magician and because I felt that if I introduce him in a battle, it will have a lil' more originality, considering the fact that Angel appeared in ERB before. I always wanted Dynamo in my series, and when I saw this suggestion, I fell in love with the idea! Anyways, let's give some credits. HUGE thanks and love to Leandro, who made the cover, the title cards and the endslate, Joe who chiseled it, and Bre and Legion who served as the proofreaders. The English magician who's best known for his show: Dynamo: Magician Impossible, Dynamo, and the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugi Muto, battle against each other to see who can do the best unbelievable things with their cards. Dynamo Background: London Streets Yugi Muto Background: Domino City Beat: Magic Battle BEGIN! 'Dynamo' (0:16) Woah! It's the Dynamo! Performing tricks you'd never believe But anything is possible, except for this skiver beating me I got celebrity appearances whenever I perform my tricks While your hair makes you look like Goku and Naruto had a kid God! I'm so damn fly! That I knock Pegasi outta the sky And my slights, will leave you more comatose than Mai I'll flow like the Thames, this saviour walks on water But when I switch to Attack, I'll leave Tut broken and slaughtered 'Yugi Muto' [Espa Roba is denoted, in ''violet, Rex Raptor is denoted in red, Mako Tsunami is denoted in blue, Weevil Underwood is denoted in green ''and Joey is denoted in ''yellow.]'' (0:44) Your little symbols mean nothing, I shine bright like a diamond This Apprentice Magician is spittin'? The King of Games gets rhymin' And calls on his friends to stop this Bandit who cons mindless people I see the future, you'll get Rext, you're nothing more than a Weevil (Hey!) And then Joey comes in, with the burning Swordman of the Flames Who can maim Blane and frame Frayne all within this card game You'll be left saying Ouchi, after I run you over with my Honda Then my Dark Magic Attacks will leave Steven a gonner! 'Dynamo' (1:12) It Puzzles me why people still remember you in this Millennium Try to match Minds with me and I'll Crush your shadows to oblivion I'm world famous, your heinous card games are the lamest Form of entertainment since Criss Angel started to make shit Your parents ran away, hence why you live in Grandpa's attic Fixating on thinking of the Kuribohs and the Rod of Marik I'm inside the inner circle, while you're busy bunking off school Raise your fists, motherfucker, because it's time that we d-d-duel! 'Yugi Muto' YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' '' 'Yami Yugi' (1:40) Ishizu's got the victor, I'll draw this card when I draw a card You won't quit being Obnoxious, so this's Celtic advancing Guard! I'm the King! Defeating evil doers whenever they try hard And send your soul with them, to somewhere below my graveyard Your tricks are simple, so go ahead and conjure up some respect You could do with it, seeing all the dissent you get on the Internet I was trapped but now I'm free, we will work together to seal your fate And use your face as a Dartz board after EXODIA OBLITERATES!!!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets obliterated by Exodia.) '''-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.....!!!!! Poll Who won? Dynamo the Magician Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Hint for the next battle Check my series! Category:Blog posts